<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandages by MildlyRebelliousMint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345889">Bandages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint'>MildlyRebelliousMint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Jason and Kyle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bandages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluff in these trying times. I needed a break, fam</p><p>RedWritingHood read over this one for me and her commentary was something. Thanks again, you sass monster.</p><p>Edit: I changed the title cause it was bad. I mean it still is but lmao what can you do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason is letting Kyle use his safehouse to patch up. His injuries aren’t too serious, but apparently Kyle had, at some point, been reported as a missing person and lost his own apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet, after the noise of battle, and the only sound is Kyle's soft breathing. The adrenaline hasn't quite petered off enough for the fatigue to set in. Jason tries not to think about their skin brushing as he helps bandage a scrape on Kyle's torso. "There, " Jason mutters, pressing the last piece of medical tape, "No stitches. Nice of that alien to slam you into a soft building."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason focuses on packing the medical supplies up, not looking at Kyle. He's sitting so close. Of course he’s sitting close. Was he supposed to patch him up from 5 feet away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The ring protects me a bit, " Kyle says, amusement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason huffs lightly, closing the first aid kit. "Bully for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have any injuries?" Kyle asks, "I could help…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, " Jason lies. He doesn’t have any injuries he can’t take care of himself with some disinfectant, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for the assist,” Kyle says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hums. “What were those things anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I’m not really sure,” Kyle admits, “I’ve been calling them booger monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That startles a laugh from Jason and he turns to give him… some kind of look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his heart catches. Kyle’s eyes are a warm brown and Jason can see the details of his dark eyelashes. There’s something soft and inviting about his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's mind stumbles. He swallows. "Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a gentle press of lips, warm and soft, then Kyle is pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Kyle's smile is wide and embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, " Jason fumbles, before being saved by a voice from Kyle's ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lantern Rayner, your assistance is required in Sector 2820.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle scratches his neck, still smiling. "Duty calls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nods, face warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle makes his way towards the window, pausing to look at Jason before pulling it open. "Uh, you want to get coffee when I finish up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, " Jason says, because apparently that's all that's left of his vocabulary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle lights up in green. "Cool." And then he's out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason collapses onto the couch. What. The fuck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I pulled Sector 2820 out of my ass, if you were wondering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>